


被狙

by LATONTA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LATONTA/pseuds/LATONTA
Summary: 嘻嘻生日快乐当然要快乐吃肉啦😈说起来你可能不信正文是2w1k的沙雕文此篇为港娜番外12和3？？emmm可能会有的吧🤓





	被狙

被狙

 

BE？是因为罗渽民在才会有的BED ENDING而已。

-虾搞的港娜番外

 

罗渽民是圈子里最瞎搞的模特。

众所周知，他换男朋友的频率比上秀场换衣服还勤，虽然事后被劈了被不要了的小男友们也不敢砸罗渽民的场子。他桃色新闻满天飞，动不动耍脸色给人看，被人造谣说宁愿买貂皮围脖都不给慈善机构和山里的孩子们捐钱，最让人re的就是还违背ABO生殖规律搞AA恋。

 

人美心恶。  
就有挺多柠檬精到处酸他以后孤独终老啥的。

 

但就是这么不怎么样的一个人，结婚了。对象是那个让全世界适婚年龄BO疯狂都想投怀送抱想要muamua的香港大佬黄旭熙。

 

结婚之后柠檬精就更多了就是看不得别人好，#罗渽民什么时候离婚#结婚当天马上给你冲上热搜第一条。

 

他们的婚约基础建立在打炮上。  
很肉，很大人，不那么甜。

 

罗渽民运气再好都有吃狗腿的时候，某一次水逆在秀场结束后的酒宴上喝错了别人加了料的酒，一脚油门到过夜的酒店门口才发觉自己的不对劲。

 

在电梯里感受到自己全身酸软，身体不由自主地温度升高，下体不听他控制地撑出一个突起，后颈退化的腺体还阴阴地发疼。本来就不压抑性欲的罗渽民很清楚自己现在的想法，他靠他妈的只想找一个ok的人做爱。

 

 

现场打炮这个想法是他拿出房卡开门失败，气愤到踹门然后有个ok的人从里面开门的时候突然出现的。

 

是他昏头了，分不清数字3和8开错了门。

 

那人是黄旭熙。之前他在秀场上见到过的VIP席位的大老板。现在他因为刚才靠在门上而整个人摔在大老板身上并且下体鼓胀着顶着大老板的X。

 

他不硬都好大。

 

“娜娜…你……”

“我被下药了。”  
“帮帮我？”

黄旭熙的回答是，一把摸在他腰上揉掐的手。

 

罗渽民抓住黄旭熙的浴袍衣领就亲，吻得太凶磕在黄旭熙下巴上疼得两个人眼睛发红，他都不知道算不算做是接吻了。

 

黄旭熙见到他是意料之外，但主动的是送上门来的他心心念念的小美人，他的下身马上get到脑子里的淫秽色情想法有了动静。

 

黄旭熙在遇到罗渽民之前是不纵欲的。遇到罗渽民之后欲全纵他一个人身上了。

 

黄旭熙脱了浴袍把罗渽民推进浴缸里，温热的水温裹在他炽热的勃起处激得他蜜桃味的信息素浓度急剧上升，像是首尔女生流行喷的止汗露。浴室里水雾混着甜味让黄旭熙有点缺氧，闷得脑袋发昏，张着嘴巴呼气就让他刚擦了润唇膏的厚嘴唇看起来更好亲了。

 

罗渽民的药效正上头，毫无章法扒着自己的衣服。黄旭熙这时候解开他的裤子，看见他Alpha第二性征高高耸着几乎要撑开薄薄的内裤表层。被水浸湿的整个内裤更加服帖，自动坠近股沟间，堵塞着逼仄窄小的情色的肉穴。

 

黄旭熙看着红了眼，泰国血统留给他的热辣咖喱味霸道地侵入罗渽民的鼻腔。又呛又辣激得他口干舌燥，黄旭熙那只作恶的手的手背骨节正硌在他下体前后毫无规律地摩擦。

 

罗渽民被他手撩动得软了腰，双手撑着浴缸边缘往黄旭熙身上靠，上齿轻轻磕在他的乳头上，舌尖磨着那肉粒，感觉到它充血，传达着兴奋连通着阴茎一同勃起。

 

罗渽民的视角刚好能把黄旭熙的下体看得清清楚楚。那东西真大，是Alpha性征的优越尺寸，还没完全抬头就能感受到前端很翘，塞进来一定会很爽，默默盘算着自己这一炮稳赚不亏。

 

黄旭熙不知道他这么多又骚又隐晦的想法认认真真的准备吃肉。他肖想已久的小美人就扑在他怀里在他身上留下野蛮的咬痕。罗渽民的臀很翘，撅起来的形状让他想不到任何同Alpha壮硕体格相关的事情，内裤收不紧的地方露出圆润的弧度，他只是看到一边就已经颅内高潮，自动带入自己的东西在他不太会流水的洞里疯狂操弄了几百次。

 

黄旭熙手很大，绕过内裤抓住罗渽民性器的大半部分有规律地揉搓，玩过标枪长出的厚茧摩擦着连缀在下面的睾丸，沾水之后打团的粗糙的耻毛不经意被夹在指尖拉扯，罗渽民又痛又爽还在催情的药用下，不情愿地交代在黄旭熙手里。

 

太快了。

 

又浓又稠的白色精血，和罗渽民射精时脸上的粉色红晕合起来，让黄旭熙底下的东西又硬了一个度。

 

舒服的感觉不会欺骗自己，清醒一些的罗渽民确认自己是享受于黄旭熙手上的动作，就更加大胆地勾住他脖子，鼻尖蹭鼻尖地亲密地和他接了个吻。

 

黄旭熙在吻的同时扒掉他全身的衣服，连同扯掉那条边缘窄小的三角内裤。他的下体在颅内高潮中剧烈勃起，前头的大小和翘起的弧度没让罗渽民失望。

 

他跨出浴缸，想要换到床上继续，正打算穿浴袍的时候又被罗渽民拉住，吊在外面胀大得随时要射精的性器措不及防就被罗渽民含进嘴里，他口技并不好，也许只是想要使坏，舌头使劲顶弄那个小孔就松口，然后捧着亲了一下收缩的马眼处。

 

被蒸汽熏的粉红的皮肤，湿漉漉的眼睛，黄旭熙往下看到罗渽民的样子无辜又可怜，这他妈谁顶得住？？黄老板那东西一跳就射了罗渽民一脸。

 

“卢卡斯太快了。”

“那我们等一下就慢一点来。”

 

到了床上黄旭熙才知道什么叫做罗渽民很辣。都是举铁的人，罗渽民看起来依旧纤细匀称不是大块头那么回事。他骨架不小，对Alpha来说却过分太瘦，肋骨明显突出，随着呼吸一窝一窝闪着病态又适合性爱的好看。大腿的肌肉紧绷时折出一道阴影，夹着黄旭熙腰时很有力。罗渽民连躺着也漂亮，被下了药迷迷糊糊又不是浪荡淫秽的下流样子，睫毛每动一下都正扎进黄旭熙的心。

 

罗渽民的声音很低，也不吝啬叫床，高潮的时候喜欢头往后仰张着嘴呼吸，吞口水的时候喉结动得很慢，上头的时候什么骚话都不自觉的外蹦，更加让人性欲冲头再X一轮。

 

罗渽民刚射过还没软下去的肉柱又来了反应，黄旭熙也在罗渽民富有技巧性的挑弄中又硬了起来。罗渽民推开黄旭熙，跨坐在他身上，偏爱骑乘式的他既使和黄旭熙是第一次上床也想这么来。

体位变化时两根变热的性器就蹭在一起，黄旭熙的手伸到罗渽民后臀向前挤着搔刮到会阴处，罗渽民受不了这种隔靴搔痒的刺激，扭着腰，不太适合被插入的Alpha孔洞也被激得要渗出水来。

黄旭熙从床头搜出一盒子保险套和润滑油，湿了手指忙着做AA之间必要的前戏扩张。

 

罗渽民用下体去拱黄旭熙的，一边动还要一边色情地说“是我在操你”。

 

“喜欢我吗？你看…你又大了……”  
“弄疼你的话别哭…眼睛这么漂亮啊……我怕我忍不住把你操得更疼哦……”

 

黄旭熙很吃这一套，床技很好的两个人都很放得开。不甘示弱地回应“刚才娜娜射出来那么多……要大力操我让我赔回本才够赚”。

 

“娜娜感觉到了吗？娜娜的后面急着想要吞掉我…娜娜好烫，好紧……不我忘了……是娜娜的身体想要操我…”

 

事实证明罗渽民后面的开发程度很好，黄旭熙第一根手指进去就感受到了Alpha过分偏高的肛温，慢慢撑开起初带着疼痛，他听见罗渽民微微倒吸凉气，然后自带的体液也沾在手指上跟着流出来，急迫地想收纳比手指更加粗大的物体。黄旭熙突然处女情结上头，想到他这么诱惑人的销魂样子不止自己见过，手指发了狠的搅动，弄疼罗渽民的代价就是阴茎落在他手里差点被掐到泄精。

 

“黄老板…太心急的话…会被我操哭哦。”  
罗渽民轻车熟路地撕开保险套，用嘴给黄旭熙套上。

 

然后正对着黄旭熙早就直立的大肉棒缓缓坐下去。罗渽民不矫情，故意俯下身去闷喘给黄旭熙听，而下面这个人被骑着被热情爽到发愣，谁能想到罗渽民在床上这么辣呢？这个体位的确让人觉得像是黄旭熙被罗渽民狂X，还是被X到无神的那种。

 

罗渽民腰细，晃动的时候肌肉之间的缝隙就变得明显，黄旭熙的手抓住腰的一边使劲往下摁，胯骨上顶想把全根已经没入的东西戳入更深的地方。

罗渽民费力地扭着腰，引着他的阴茎戳中引发自己高潮的敏感点，大腿根的软肉都磨得发红，后穴适应了高温的肉根又渗出更多水来。

 

“娜娜一直在流水啊……”  
“隔着套子我都感觉到了娜娜很喜欢我呢……”  
“那么紧…要夹断我吗？”

“这里也是…娜娜又要射出来了吧？”

 

黄旭熙磨着他体内的敏感皱襞，说骚话的时候明显感觉到自己的性器在后穴里夹得发疼更紧，顶胯的动作加大的摩擦把他勒得几乎要原地射精。他摸上罗渽民翘起的东西，手指在射精孔周围抚动，罗渽民前后爽到高潮，抓着黄旭熙的大臂喘气。

“啊哈…嗯啊……”

 

罗渽民第二次射在黄旭熙腹肌上。药效过去头脑清醒的他只想和黄旭熙继续做爱，被他的X顶到G点的感觉太该死他妈的舒服透了。

 

后来罗渽民就被黄旭熙整个提起来被钉墙上操到失神。一点Alpha的强硬气势都不复存在。他没少跟人打过炮，这种姿势是第一次。墙壁还凉，被操到高潮的时候他蜷着半身忍不住就往黄旭熙身上靠，胸前挺立的乳肉被撩拨得酸胀疼痛，腰一软就撞上黄旭熙的肌肉，谁知道那个人全身硬得像根石柱子，撞哪哪疼。

 

黄旭熙看他被摁在墙上只能挂在自己身上，两次高潮之后睫毛沾水，眼睛湿漉漉的，嘴唇脱了水微张露出门牙，也红红的，一副委屈的样子，简直太讨操了。

 

黄旭熙两只手去托他的臀，性器长驱直入抵在那个让他头皮发麻全身高潮的皱襞。罗渽民脚背忍不住勾起来，小腿也收缩夹紧黄旭熙的腰，新的姿势让阴茎戳弄到Alpha退化的生殖腔，发泄似的顶撞，阴茎头胀大着操在无人探过的深处，让头一次被激到的罗渽民爽得打颤，眼泪粘着睫毛，产生出一种黄旭熙要射入生殖腔给他留种的错觉。而黄旭熙有规律地顶着腰发出又苏又沉的低吼，他觉得他像是破了罗渽民的处，没射的肉柱受到鼓励一样更快地混着体液往生殖腔处抽插，罗渽民仰着高潮脸止不住的吟哦让黄旭熙露出势在必得又讨揍的笑。

 

Alpha的排斥在这种时候才体现出来，他趴在黄旭熙肩头狠咬了一口，抓住手臂用力留下红痕。浓烈的蜜桃味腻在黄旭熙嗓子里几乎要说不上话，后穴过于刺激拼命绞紧让黄旭熙把好东西都喷进了橡胶套子里。

 

高潮后体力耗尽的罗渽民瘫软在床上像只脱水的鱼，有一下没一下地揉着黄旭熙的胸，后者撑着脑袋吻他的脸，一只手腾出来揉他今晚受罪被掐红的腰。两个人挺像是做爱后的温存的小情侣那么回事儿。

 

罗渽民综合测评过后觉得黄旭熙是个不错的打炮对象，正在考虑关于以后的计划，不过他也没纠结多久，不奢望这样的关系能发生几次。毕竟香港和首尔跨国炮不可能长时间维系。

 

可谁知道呢，黄旭熙后来丢掉香港的工作为了他的跨国炮跑到首尔定居，他第一次真情实感地想要追求对象的心思在别人眼里却是色欲熏心，是他迷恋于罗渽民的美貌和肉体而已。

 

#罗渽民X技术惊人#也不是空穴来风。至少黄老板是知道的。

 

“怎么样？我喂饱你了吗宝贝？”

“想要喂饱我…娜娜要更用力一点才行。”  
“时间还够呢。我们再来一次。”

 

蜜桃味和咖喱味混在一起不太好闻，黄旭熙可是心满意足地吃爽了仙桃肉。罗渽民也毋庸置疑吃惯了咖喱大餐。

炮友关系就这么继续了。


End file.
